


Canada Discovers Fanfiction

by Hiddenhikari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenhikari/pseuds/Hiddenhikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says.</p><p>***I spell 'eh' as 'ay' if you really have such a huge problem with that, just don't read my story, okay? (because apparently that's a huge problem for some people?) I've been harassed enough on fanfic.net about the way I spell it, please just ignore it if it bothers you.***</p><p>*old story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canada Discovers Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is old but still I swear to GOG AND JEGUS CHRIST if I get any reviews where its just bitching about the way I spell 'eh' as 'ay' i will not hesitate to just take this story down.
> 
> Oh and someone read this story allowed on youtube somewhere, maybe they were trying to make fun of the story because my author's note was super whiny but joke's on them cuz it actually got my story a lot of publicity so what now?

ATTENTION! The FanFiction story described in this fanfic does not exist…and if it does…I had no clue…!

* * *

Mathew pressed the small button on the front of his computer monitor. The light flashed before turning bright. A small picture of him and Kumajiro in the snow came into view for his icon. He clicked the button and typed in his password. "MEIPDUU~~!" The computer screamed before showing his background. He still didn't know why he had recorded himself saying that…

The first thing he did was go to Google. He had some things to look up before it got too late. He started to type, but made a mistake in the search box and, while trying to hit backspace, hit enter instead. The page redirected and Google showed him one of those ' _did you mean_ _…_ ' things.

Mathew was a little curious about what would happen, considering, he had typed in 'yoai' and Google had said he meant 'yaoi'.

He didn't know that was a word.

He clicked the link and was redirected again.

Mathew blushed at what Google brought up for his search 'male porn!' it said everywhere, and then, after scrolling for a bit, not knowing why he didn't just hit the 'back' button, he found a certain site. "Hm…, ay?" Mathew said, to himself. He shrugged and clicked it.

It brought him to a page with lots of words. He didn't feel like reading them all right now, plus they seemed quite boring, so he clicked the first link he saw, anime/manga.

He got a long list of names, most in Japanese, which he could only understand maybe one or two words of.

"Hetalia-Axis Powers…? Doesn't Kiku call Italy 'Hetalia' sometimes, ay?" Mathew asked himself. His other country friends always claimed that Feliciano was weak, thus the name Hetalia. Because he recognized the 'Hetalia' thing, he clicked it.

He came to a page full of titles, authors, and summaries of different stories. He went to the character list. "What…?" Mathew said, realizing that all of his friends and himself were included in the list. "This is a tad weird, ay!" Mathew said clicking his own name.

Who knew this much about himself and his friends?

He clicked the 'go' button and the page changed. He scrolled down some before stopping dead. "What the…?" Mathew questioned, reading a story summary. "FR-FRANCIIIISSS~~~!" Mathew called.

Francis walked into the room, "What is it, Mathieu? The other countries and I were in the middle of a very important world meeting!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Mathew cried. "B-but…I found this site, ay…and…I-I think you should read this…" Mathew said, pointing to the story.

Francis bent over a bit and read what it said.

It said: "Francis had been in love with Mathew for years, and now, he's decided to make his move! Yaoi, boyXboy, and human names used! Franada is cute~!"

"M-Mathieu…who wrote this?" Francis asked, after he finished reading the summary.

"I-I don't know, ay…but—"

"Because they are exactly right." Francis smiled down at Mathew; a blush spread across the Canadian's face. Francis leaned down and kissed Mathew on the forehead before turning and leaving the room.

Mathew cleared his throat, embarrassed.  _This is a good site, ay…_  Mathew thought before favoriteing the site on his computer.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and the reason his computer screams "meipuduu" or "maple" is cuz I used to have my windows log-on noise-thingy set to scream "PASTAAAA!!!" and when I wrote this I thought it would be "SUPER QUIRKY AND UNIQUE!1! xDDD" to have Canada's computer say maple in a Japanese pronunciation.


End file.
